Squall Leonhart (Original)
Squall Leonhart is one of the heroes fighting on the side of Cosmos in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. A cold taciturn youth who wields a gunblade, a weapon part sword and part gun. He is a master of combos, able to chain together a myriad of attacks. Squall is a loner who is focused on finding the crystals and defeating his nemesis, Ultimecia. During his travels he is torn between fulfilling his duty and protecting his friends, Zidane and Bartz, who are being targeted by Ultimecia's allies. Crystal and Attire Squall (Normal).png|Normal Squall (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Squall (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Squall (DLC).png|DLC Squall (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Squall (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Squall (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Squall (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Squall's primary attire is a combined interpretation of both his original outfit from Final Fantasy VIII and the outfit in his Amano artwork. He wears a black leather bomber jacket over a white shirt with black pants and white fur along the collar and top of his pants. He also bears his Griever pendant around his neck, with a Griever buckle on one of his belts. A small sash partially covers his right leg. Squall's first alternate costume is "SeeD Uniform," a military-style outfit with a black jacket with gold trim held closed by a belt, black pants and knee-high black boots. The jacket's cuffs are red with silver shoulders connected by a chain across the chest. Squall's second alternate costume, "Steely Blade," is is based on Amano's artwork of Squall. He wears a sleeveless black tank top with fingerless gloves, a chain is wrapped around his left arm, and the belt, sash, pants, and boots from his original outfit. Squall's DLC costume is his appearance in Kingdom Hearts as the twenty-five-year-old "Leon." He wears a short-sleeved black jacket over a white t-shirt, black leather pants with zippers running down the leg, black shoes and gloves, and has three belts wrapped around his left forearm and four belts wrapped around his waist. He still has the Griever pendant, but sports a different Griever belt buckle than his previous outfits, and has red Griever emblems on the sleeves of his jacket. Squall's hair is also longer and differently styled. The DLC costume is available as a bonus costume included with the April 2011 issue of V-Jump magazine in Japan, and with the European-exclusive Legacy Edition of Dissidia 012. Squall's manikin version, Transient Lion, is purplish-pink. Battle Squall's fighting style is Relentless Revolver. Squall specializes in swift, multi-hit combo attacks that rapidly drain the opponent's Bravery. His melee attacks have low range, but execute quickly and do heavy damage. Even his magic attacks let him hit multiple times, and can set opponents up for melee strikes. As a downside, Squall has few ranged attacks, and his magical abilities are only mid-ranged. All of Squall's HP attacks require a moment for him to charge before attacking, giving the opponent time to dodge. |} |} |} Equipment Squall can equip Swords, Daggers, Katanas, Thrown Weapons, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Large Shields, Hats, Helms, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Weapons Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters